Raven's Fun
by SniperWolf61
Summary: Be prepared as Raven transforms Serena and Ash and others into Pokémon or Mermaids I don't own Pokémon and this story is for RaiinbowRaven and disclaimer I do not own Pokémon.
1. Chapter 1 Serena

After winning her third showcase Serena decided to take a walk in her florges kimono then a pink light was in front of her.

Serena: What's that?

Serena runs to the light then everything went dark then she woke up and she looked down revealing to have a pink mermaid with a yellow star.

Serena: I can't believe i'm a mermaid! but i can still wear by dresses.

She tried on dress that she wore durring her first showcase but with out her socks and the pink slippers , the second dress she wore was the Florges costume she wore at the Gourgeist Festival.

Serena: Maybe i could wear the dresses all day and use them as my pajamas.

Then a woman wear a black skirt wearing a lab coat was watching the woman was RaiinbowRaven.

Raven: 1 down 3 to go.


	2. Chapter 2 Ash

When Serena was gone Ash decided to look for her.

Ash: Serena, where are you?!

Raven: Hey i know where she is!

Ash: Thank you!

Then Raven injected a syringe in Ash's leg

Ash: What are you doing?!

Then Ash fell asleep, he then woke up he looked down and had breast and had a Florges tail with a black diamond bra and a blue flowers with it

Ash: I can't believe i'm a girl and a Florges

Then Serena poped out her head out of the lake

Serena: Ash!

Ash: Serena

Raven: This is gonna be good.


	3. Chapter 3 Shauna

Raven: Next is Shuana.

Shauna: Can you tell me what do want?

Raven: I'm showcase critic.

Then pricks Shauna with a syringe.

Shauna: Ouch that hurts!

Then Shauna fall asleep then she wakes up wearing her Showcase dress she looks revealing that she had no legs only a pink mermaid with a pink star on it.

Shauna: I think i can get use to this.

Raven was hidding in the trees watching her.

Raven: My last one is coming up.


	4. Chapter 4 Korrina

Raven: This my last one here in the Shalour City gym.

Korrina: Oh hello did you came to challenge the Shalour gym?

Raven: No.

Then Raven injected a syringe in Korrina's leg.

Korrina: Why did you do that?!

Then she fell unconscious and she woke up and realized that she feel her legs and she did't feel like she was wearing her bike shorts she looked down and had a white mermaid tail and wearing a red sea shell bra underneath her dress.

Korrina: Why do i have a mermaid tail?!

Raven: I better carry all of them.


	5. Chapter 5 Raven

Serena: Ash what are you doing her?! And why are you a Florges?

Ash: I got turn into a Florges because a woman wearing a lab coat, did this to me and she turned me into a girl.

Serena: But still how did you get here?

Ash: I crawled here

Shuana: Tell me about it.

Shauna revealing her self.

Serena: Shauna?! you got turned into a mermaid?!

Shauna: Same woman did this.

Korrina: She did it to me to.

Korrina revealing her self.

Serena: Including you Korrina!?

Shauna: Excuse me, but who are you?

Serena: Shauna this is my friend, Korrina she runs the Shalour gym.

Korrina: I can't run the gym because i have a tail. But why us?

Raven: Because it was a test.

Raven revealing her self from hiding

Serena: You do this to us, you witch!

Raven: It was part of my test.

Ash: Why did you do this to us?!

Raven: Because Korrina's lucario's went into rage, because Shauna won the comarine showcase, because Serena made fennekin's ribbon long and because Ash should't have been so reckless.

Shauna: How will this make us better?!

Raven: With all of you can become good swimmers. And very cute!

Raven carry's Ash and Serena on her back, while Shauna and Korrina are dragged by there tails.

Raven: It'll be fun and new for you, if you'll all stay this way for a mouth.

Raven: If at the end if you still don't like these forms, I'll change you back, so give it a tray at least a bit?


	6. Chapter 6 Epilogue

A week after Raven turned Serena, Ash, Shauna and Korrina into mermaid and Ash into a girl and a Florges. They started to get use to it, Ash had the ablity of grass type moves and Serena, Shauna and Korrina had the power of water types moves

Ash, Serena, Shauna and Korrina were about to go into a pool , Ash was wearing her black diamond bra. Serena was wearing her black seashell bra, Shauna was wearing her green seashell bra. And Korrina was wearing her white seashell bra.

Ash: Alright, on three.

Korrina: One.

Shauna: Two.

Serena: Three!

All 4 jumped into the deep end pool and were about to have a waterfight.

Ash: Hey, stop it!

Ash fought back

Serena: You stop it!

The water fight was between Ash and Serena vs Shauna and Korrina

An hour later they were resting on the pool wall

Ash: That was fun.

Serena: It was, oh and we got something to say to you Ash.

Ash: Alright

We love you! said both Serena, Shauna and Korrina

Ash: I love all 3 of you too.

All 3 girls gave kisses on the lips on Ash's lips and Ash gave lip kisses on all 3 kiss girls

(A/N): The story features Amourshipping, Shalourshipping and Blackbowshipping, blackbowshipping is AshxShauna.


	7. Chapter 7 Misty

Raven: Ash, told me about the magical mermaid performance, i guess i will turn Misty into a mermaid.

When Raven walked into the gym she saw Misty with longer hair and was wearing a white swimsuit with blue stripes that reached to the hips (Heartgold and Soulsilver Misty).

Misty: Oh, hello are you here to challange to the gym?

Raven: Actually, I'm friend of Ash.

Misty: Your a friend of Ash?!

Raven: Of course.

Then Raven, stabbed a syringe in her arm.

Misty: Ouch!

Then Misty started to fall asleep, then when Misty woke up she felt her hair it was all right but when she looked down. She had no longer legs but a mermaid tail with a yellow star on her tail and was wearing. A pink seashell bra

Misty: WHAT IS GOING ON!?

Then Raven was watching Misty's reaction then Raven was calling someone

Raven: So Poka, are you going to take care of May?

Poka: Sure, what about Dawn?

Raven: Akira, will take care of her.

(A/N): Raven, Poka and Akira do not belong to me they belong to RainnbowRaven, Spray-Poka and Lampwick-1940


	8. Chapter 8 May

May got herself lost in the forest she could not find the road.

May: Hello?! is there any one here?!

Then May saw a house and ran to it, then when she opened the door she saw poka at the desk

Poka: Can i help you?

May: I was looking for the road that goes to Petalburg City

Poka: Can you hold for a minute please?

May: Of course.

Poka: (think) That's the girl that Raven was talking about, i have special canister for her.

In poka's hand had a pink colored canister

Poka: Come with in the back.

Then Poka sprayed the canister at May

May: What the heck?!

Then she fell aslepp, when she awoke she was wearing her green bikini that she wore at Dewford beach when she looked down she had a pink mermaid tail with a white star on the left side of her tail. And a red heart on both side's of her tail

May then relized who did this to her.

May: That witch!, she's gonna pay!

Meanwhile at Poka's house

Poka was about to call Akira

Akira: Hey, Poka

Poka: Did you turn Dawn into a mermaid?

Akira: Not yet.

Poka: Raven and me can wait.


	9. Chapter 9 Dawn and Zoey

Akira owned a bakery in Twinleaf town, he was gonna turn Dawn into a mermaid, during his shift he saw Dawn come through the door

Akira: (thought) There she is, the girl that Poka was talking about!

Akira: Hello what can i do for you here?

Dawn: I was gonna get poffin's, for my pokemon.

Akira: Actually, i have samples i made for you!

Dawn: Oh, thank you!

Akira had a tray with poffin's, on the right side, and pokepuffs on the left.

Dawn: What's that, on the left side of the tray?

Akira: There called, Pokepuffs.

Dawn: Pokepuffs?

Akira: There from the Kalos region, oh by the way, why don't you try one?

Dawn: Of course, i never had a pokepuff before.

Dawn was about to eat the pokepuff until familiar face came through the door.

Zoey: Dawn?

Dawn: Oh, hey Zoey i was about to have a pokepuff, want to try one?

Zoey: Sure.

Akira: (thought) I finally get turn, the winner Grand Festival and her friend, into mermaids.

Dawn and Zoey took a bite of the pokepuffs and felt tired.

Dawn: I feel dissy.

Zoey: Me to.

Then they hit the ground and Akira dragged them

When Dawn and Zoey awoke, they were wearing there contest dress underneath Dawn's dress she wore yellow swimwear. Which included her yellow bikini and her yellow skirt

Dawn and Zoey: WHAT IS GOING ON?!

Meanwhile, at Akira's house, Akira was about to call Raven

Raven: Did you, turn Dawn into a mermaid?

Akira: I did, and of course i did turn Zoey into a mermaid

Raven: Looks like, you did 2 things at once

Akira: What are you and Poka, are going to do with May, Dawn and Zoey?

Raven: I'm going to bring them to Ash, and his new girlfriends.


	10. Chapter 10 Final Second Epilogue

2 days after Misty, May, Dawn and Zoey were turned, into mermaids

They saw Ash was a girl and a Florges gijinka and had introduced them to the other girls

After Ash, introduced them to Serena, Shauna and Korrina all 7 girls started to fall, in love with Ash. And every day they lick there tail (which is like foot licking exepct, there licking there tails)

But when, they pick there scales or flower's they change back to there original form

Ash started to fall in love with Serena, Misty, Korrina, May, Shauna, Dawn and Zoey, they both wanted the marry each other at 10 years old. But then all 7 girls started to get pregnant in the pregnancy started to go faster, which instead of 9 months it would be 9 weeks

Misty, May, Dawn, Serena, Shauna and Korrina were lying on the bed with there hands, on there stomachs, Misty was wearing her chinese dress, May, Dawn and Zoey were wear there dresses they wore at the wallace cup. And Serena and Shauna and were wearing there showcase dress. Serena was wearing her the dress that she wore at the Anistar city showcase and Korrina barrowed Serena's kimono that she wore at the Damdemile town showcase.

There started like there new lives, then all 7 girls started to smile

"Um Ash, i think our water broke" said all 7 girls

The end


	11. Chapter 11 Aria

After the show, Aria decides to change back into her usual clothing but then Raven with her friend Tyler are disguised as reporters pretened that she wanted to interview her.

"Oh, are you two reporters?" said Aria

"Of course, we congratulate on your preformance." said Raven

Raven poured a glass of water in two champagne glasses.

Then Raven stabbed Aria in the shoulder with a syringe, and injected the syrum, Aria lost conscious.

"Alright i will leave you two alone." said Raven

Tyler removed her white shoes and her baby and powder blue sockings.

"I can believe i'm touching the shoes and sockings of the Kalos Queen." said Tyler "Maybe i should put them on."

Tyler removed his boots and socks, and put on Aria's shoes and sockings.

"Wow it fits!" said Tyler

Then Tyler saw Aria's legs transformed into a mermaid tail, the color of the mermaid tail was the color of the sockings.

"Wow the color of her tail is the color of her sockings correction our sockings." said Tyler

Tyler carried Aria to Raven and put her in the river where Serena was.

Then Aria woke up and looked down and saw her tail

"Oh my goodness, i'm a mermaid!" yelled Aria


End file.
